Insanity or Intelligence?
by Ebony Dear
Summary: Go Go Yubari, the 17 year old henchman of O-ren Ishii. Her insanity made her a fearful foe to many, and her seat next to the former assassin turned crime-lord has made her famous. Rated M for violence, sexual reference, and language.
1. Go Go's Night on the Town

**Summary-**

**Go Go Yubari, the 17 year old henchman of O-ren Ishii. Her insanity made her a fearful foe to many, and her seat next to the former assassin turned crime-lord has made her famous. One has to wonder if it was just an insane girl's luck, or a planned rise to power. **

_**-Disclaimer-**_

**_I do not own anything or anyone from Kill Bill. That's all I have to say._ **

**Chapter 1: Go Go's Night on the Town**

Only 15 and out on her own. She liked it this way best, for she could get whatever she wanted without the restraints of 'parents'. Tokyo was never more beautiful in her eyes on this night. A woman to her left was being pick-pocketed. A gang was taking their time looking over the passing teen in her school uniform. _They were all pigs, ones that should be slaughtered_. In her mind, not one of the would live if she had something to say about it. She walked past them in hopes that one would get close enough for her to disembowel.

Wish Granted.

The largest one of the group walked right up to her. She turned to him as he called out to her. Actually, he called out 'whore', but Go Go would have her revenge for that insult soon enough. His hand reached for her arm, determined to take her for a gang rape. Her plans differed.

She acted frightened and innocent. She knew this would only increase the vigor of the assailant; as well as make her enjoy the deed all the more. They were only steps away from the rest of the group. Her face changed to a look of malice. Out came the pocket-knife she stole.

As the boy turned back to her, his face met the small steel blade. Go Go didn't waste any more time. As the boy clutched his face screaming, she grabbed him by the hair, lifting his face to hers. She spat in his eyes, then stuck the knife into his throat; the blood rushing from his open wound onto her hand. She tore into the wound, pulling his neck apart with her small pocket-knife. He fell to the ground, blood escaping rapidly as he tried to hold on to the last bit of life he had. Kicking him numerous times, she laughed manically as his life left him. The corpse was mangled and bruised. Go Go turned her head side to side; looking at the boy as if he was some interesting toy that had broken.

"Too bad, it would have been more fun to torture you more."

She walked on, not even glancing back at the gang that just lost their most formidable member to a girl. Go Go had bigger plans; like going for some drinks in the local night club. It was time to celebrate her freedom in a more civilized manner.

She walked on into the establishment, her blood soaked hands and stained shoes causing the people in the club to stare. As she sat down at the bar, the bartender stared horrified at her hands on the counter.

"Is that... blood" He asked incredulously.

She laughed loudly, and just as sudden as her outburst came her face turned serious.

"Just pour the drink" she replied coldly.

A glass filled with her favorite drink was placed in front of her, and she grabbed it eagerly with her bloody right hand. Gulping the concoction down in only a few minutes, she called out to the bartender for another. And another. And so on. In a few hours, Go Go was inhebriated and laughing every five seconds. She called to the bartender again, but no drink came.

"Bartender! Where is my drink" she called out frustrated. Her voice was slurring terribly.

"No more! We have to cut you off" he called back to her while he was serving another customer. It was the last drink he would serve.

Go Go was swift in her actions. Her pocket-knife brandished, she was over the counter in seconds. Her knife went in as deep as she could thrust it into the bartender's back. She sliced to the center, and the bartender was down, his legs no longer able to understand his commands to run away. She stradled the man's stomach and moved her face so close to his that her dark black hair tickled his nose. She smiled at him as she held her pocket-knife over his eyes.

She had two new souveniers as she walked out of the bar that night. The small green eyes looked eerie in the city lights, and Go Go was amazed at how disgusting eyes look when pulled out of one's head. Her mind was still shot at the moment, and all she wanted was someplace to sleep. She found a small alley enclosed by two apartment buildings, and as soon as she entered the darkest corner she passed out.

**Author's Note: **_Well here's my first Kill Bill story. Let me know if you like by reviewing. I might hold the next chapter hostage._


	2. An Unlikely Meeting

**Chapter 2: An Unlikely Meeting**

Go Go woke up with her dark hair matted atop her head and a hangover racking her body. She gazed lazily at her surroundings. A disgusting dumpster hid her disheveled form from outside the alley, but the sun still made her eyes squint. It was very early in the afternoon. She attempted to stand and get a look around; she barely remembered the events from the night before. In her hands were the two eyeballs, and she looked at them carefully before tossing them away in the dumpster. She didn't want to keep another person's organs, what was the point of it? Emerging from the alley, Go Go trudged around the Tokyo streets like a zombie. Her feet were slow and made strong thumps as she struggled to take each step towards an unknown destination. She remembered that she was supposed to be at her master's dojo at some point, but she didn't know the time at all. Her puffy red eyes made bystanders watch her in curiosity as she made her way down the sidewalk towards the dojo across from the city.

A very livid Go Go entered the dojo a quarter past three, about an hour before her training would begin. She watched in utmost annoyance as the inexperienced students wasted her master's time with their intermittent attacks. She had attended since she was considerably young, and grew in her techniques in many weapons. Her favorite was a steel ball with a chain attached to it in which to swing the ball around in numerous different -and equally destructive- blows. She was sure she would never afford to purchase one of her own. Yet another reason why her anger built up to unreasonably high levels causing an overly violent attack on random citizens and tourists alike. Of course, Go Go would never read into her motives. Nor would she regret ever taking a person's life.

Time went by quickly as she dwelled in her migraine. Her lesson was about to begin, and she wanted to drown herself in the violence and concentration she would need to perform well. She dressed in her white practice outfit, gazing into her own reddened eyes from the previous night's drunken binge. In her mind she thought it gave her a more fearsome look. As she stepped out into the small fighting mat, she noticed the presence of a stranger getting into a rather heated argument with her instructor. This asshole was wasting her precious moments of impending violence, and she was not pleased one bit. Go Go was contemplating whether or not to try to strangle the suited man with her weapon, when all of a sudden she heard the loud CRACK! of a bone snapping like a tree branch.

She gazed at her lifeless instructor as he lay on the mat, his neck twisted into such disfiguration that it almost made Go Go take pity on him. Her anger and annoyance had taken over instead, causing her to look at the man who had so easily turned her master into a shattered carcass. His dark eyes were surrounded my a small black mask that made him look like a raccoon, but she could see the malice hiding behind the mask and the face of this murderer. Another life to add to the body count of millions in the world, but this one had been valuable to her. Exceptional as she was, she knew she hadn't taken all of the knowledge from the old man.

Her eyes narrowed as she focused on the man. A battle would be all too perfect for the moment, and Go Go was ready to take out her frustrations on this arrogant soul. He stared at her as if she was a foolish child. She was eager to prove him wrong as she motioned him to attack her. The man threw back his head in obnoxious laughter, which only ignited the firey temper that she was well known for having. To prove she was serious, she swung the ball on its chain and collided with a wooden column. The force broke right through the column as if it was a piece of bread. This caused the villain to stop laughing.

"If a fight is what you wish," the man said as he stared angrily, "then a fight you shall get."

Now it was Go Go's turn to laugh. "You devil, I hardly find you a worthy opponent. You're just a jackass who decided to really piss me off today."

His face twisted in hatred, and he withdrew his blade from the sheath. Pointing the end of it towards her, he called out, "Whore! I shall take your pretty little head off for that remark!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry this is fairly short, but I wanted to make a chapter specifically for the fight! Hope you like, and please review for me._


End file.
